<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你的味道 by yamuimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212789">你的味道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamuimo/pseuds/yamuimo'>yamuimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamuimo/pseuds/yamuimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>健隆<br/>喘息慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaichi Ryuji/Yamashita Kenjiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你的味道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深秋的晚風吹得健二郎直打哆嗦，他提著大包小包的食材打開自家大門，輕手輕腳把袋子放上流理台後，看到客廳的隆二裹著被子發出小小鼾聲。他走向沙發前坐下來，伸出手遲疑了一會兒，摸了摸隆二的頭。</p>
<p>        「啊～健醬，歡迎回家。」<br/>
「抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」<br/>
「因為……健醬的手好冰嘛。」</p>
<p>        隆二拉過他的手慢慢搓揉了起來，健二郎看著包覆自己的那雙細緻光滑的手，一股愧疚感浮上心頭。</p>
<p>        幸好克制住了……對比隆二的單純溫柔，剛剛自我內心卻經歷了天人交戰——許久不見的戀人睡在眼前，是要輕柔的點到為止還是不由分說的佔有？明明隆二才忙完那麼多事，讓他好好休息都來不及了，只想著滿足自己實在太不像話了。</p>
<p>         確認把手搓暖後，隆二心滿意足地親了健二郎手背，揉揉眼睛打了個哈欠。<br/>
「再睡一下吧，晚飯做好會叫你。」健二郎將他身上被子蓋好，拍了拍胸哄他入眠。隆二把被子拉到鼻子後深吸一口氣，露出笑得彎彎的眼睛。<br/>
「這條被子有健醬的味道呢，好好聞。」<br/>
「笨——蛋——講這話都不害臊的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        擺好了碗筷脫下圍裙，健二郎牽著睡眼惺忪的隆二來到餐桌坐下，把堆成小山的白飯遞給了他。今天的主菜是炸雞塊，食物的香氣趕跑了睡意，隆二開始大口大口品嘗健二郎的手做料理。</p>
<p>        「健醬煮的飯菜真好吃～」<br/>
「那是當然的嘛，我可是花了不少時間練習呢。」<br/>
「換作我大概只能煎荷包蛋跟煮白飯給健醬吃了。」<br/>
「荷包蛋和白飯哪有不好，荷包蛋蓋飯很好吃啊。」說著說著將盤子最後一塊炸雞讓給了隆二。<br/>
「欸嘿嘿，健醬真溫柔。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        廚房傳來隆二咣啷咣啷的洗碗聲，健二郎坐在沙發上手伸向遙控器，才發現掀開一半的杯麵還放在桌上， 那是三個小時前原本要吃的晚餐——打算用泡麵果腹的他，熱水還沒倒進去就接到隆二的電話說希望借住一晚，這才知道他明天要搬進新家了。</p>
<p>       「對了我好想吃健醬做的炸雞塊喔～」最後隆二還不忘指定晚餐菜色，健二郎清楚自家冰箱空空如也，但還是答應了。</p>
<p>        真拿這傢伙沒辦法… …健二郎看著手機苦笑了一下，誰叫自己那麼喜歡他呢，每次他撒嬌時都會有甜甜的暖流湧上心頭，讓人宛如浸入蜜糖，幸福而無法自拔。</p>
<p>        不久電話再度響起，讓門口等待的隆二進屋後，健二郎便匆匆出門採買食材。多虧平時沒少下廚，很快就變出一桌好菜，聽到隆二稱讚自己的廚藝覺得努力有了回報。但開心歸開心，為什麼他之前完全沒提到要搬家的事呢…？</p>
<p>        此時身旁突然〝咚〞一聲，伴隨著沙發稍稍下陷的觸感，洗完碗盤的隆二往這邊就是一躺，頭順理成章枕在他大腿上。<br/>
「健醬大腿好硬喔~」腦袋瓜左搖右擺像在測試枕頭軟度。<br/>
「麻煩說是結實好嗎？」</p>
<p>         隆二翻來覆去尋找舒服的角度，最後決定面向健二郎側躺，整張臉幾乎埋在他的跨部。</p>
<p>        「喂睡要有睡相啊！」健二郎推了推他的頭。<br/>
「那個啊～健醬～」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「我還想吃點東西。」</p>
<p>        健二郎皺了皺眉看著剛剛吃了好幾碗白飯的人，懷疑自己聽錯了，雖然知道隆二食量大，但再吃下去可要收錢啦！正想這麼調侃時——眼前的隆二伸出舌頭緩緩舔起了他的褲檔，口水漸漸沾濕了棉褲，私處的形狀開始浮現出來。</p>
<p>        「嗯…想吃健醬的這個…」<br/>
「啥？等等…我還沒洗澡呢！」<br/>
「我現在就想要嘛……」</p>
<p>        隆二扶著健二郎的大腿下了沙發，跪在他兩腿之間，扯下了濕黏的外褲與內褲，半勃起的陰莖彈了出來，些許雄性氣味混合著清爽體香，隆二舔了舔嘴巴，彷彿說我要開動了。握著柱身小口小口親著滴著透明液體的前端，健二郎微微倒抽了口氣，隆二投以頑皮的微笑後，用舌頭從根部往上狠狠舔過，再一口氣將整根含入口中。</p>
<p>       「嗯、隆醬……隆醬…」<br/>
「哈嗯………嗯哼、嗯……」</p>
<p>        撫摸著戀人的後頸，健二郎微弱呻吟著。伴隨著口水的吸吮聲，隆二像是吃著棒棒糖的小孩，緩慢而專注品嘗健二郎的性器。</p>
<p>        「怎麼，我的那根有那麼好吃嗎…？」<br/>
「健醬的……最好吃了…」將口中那根退出抵在唇瓣上磨蹭，帶著完全被情慾浸染的眼神，由下而上挑逗著健二郎的每根神經。</p>
<p>        明顯感到手中柱體膨脹，「真可愛哪～」隆二嘻嘻笑了一下，接著以完全不同的頻率，猛烈吞吐著那個讓自己日思夜想的慾望。</p>
<p>        「嗚、慢點隆二……！」招架不住突如其來的攻勢，來不及拉開對方的頭就這麼射在了口中深處。<br/>
「嗚哼……嗯…嗯……」<br/>
「笨、笨蛋…你吞下去了！？」</p>
<p>        隆二閉著眼吸著高潮過後一抽一抽的陰莖，喉結上下起伏吞嚥著健二郎的精華，依依不捨地抽離，些許濃稠的白液從嘴角滑落。<br/>
「射了好多呢健醬…味道好濃…」他嘟著嘴吸著大拇指，濕潤的眼睛渴求著更多、更多。</p>
<p>        淫靡的光景讓健二郎不停吞口水，這幾個禮拜忙著排練演唱會沒時間發洩，戀人投懷送抱三兩下讓他繳械就算了，現在麻煩的是小老弟仍精神抖擻地站在那，自己有那麼欲求不滿嗎…？</p>
<p>        花幾秒冷靜後搓了搓臉接受現實，〝啪〞的一下抓住對方肩膀。<br/>
「隆醬，我們——到床上去吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        房內飄散著令人放鬆的薰香，兩人的衣服四散在床邊，隆二整個人像伸懶腰的貓咪，趴在床鋪上屁股翹高高的，蜜穴興奮地一收一縮。健二郎扶著自己分身在他臀瓣間遊走，透明的黏液牽著細絲滴落，這是場想要好好享受的性愛。</p>
<p>     「嗯～～健醬快一點進來嘛……」<br/>
「乖，不要急。」</p>
<p>        指尖滑過線條鮮明的大腿，來回撫摸著渾圓的臀部，如羽毛搔癢般的刺激不禁讓隆二下身顫抖了起來。看準了這個時機點，健二郎將分身塞進大腿縫抽插，前端來回滑過柔軟的囊袋，無限接近性交的包覆感讓他忍不住加快擺動腰肢，肉體撞擊聲伴隨著低吼，白濁噴發而出。</p>
<p>      「糟糕、超舒服的……」<br/>
「健醬好狡猾……都射兩次了…」</p>
<p>        隆二咬著下嘴唇，腿間的濕黏感讓他不停扭動大腿，精液從縫隙徐徐流下，勃起脹紅的陰莖在半空中擺盪，叫囂著愛人的撫慰。</p>
<p>       「好好，隆醬也想舒服對吧。」將俯臥的隆二拉進懷裡，舌頭沿著耳廓舔拭，用舌尖玩弄柔軟的耳垂；一手搓揉著飽滿有致的胸部，另一手愛撫著對方的炙熱。</p>
<p>       「啊嗯…啊、啊…哼嗯……健醬…」</p>
<p>        沉溺在肉慾中的隆二，將自己的手也覆上交纏，祈求更強烈的快感。愛液逐漸浸染兩人手指，感受到隆二即將高潮的健二郎吻著他的頸部，加快了套弄的速度。</p>
<p>       「呀啊……嗚…嗯、嗯——！！」</p>
<p>         忍耐許久的慾望終於解放，大量的精液噴灑在腹部，隆二緊閉雙眼喘氣，口水止不住地沿著下巴滴落。瀰漫在空氣中的腥味越發越濃，健二郎撫上隆二的腹肌，將上面的白稠慢慢畫著圈抹開，在耳邊輕聲說：「看看…隆醬也是射很多呢。」</p>
<p>       「嗯嗚……還、還不是因為健醬…」仍沉浸在高潮餘韻中的隆二發出比平時更軟糯、像是小動物撒嬌的聲音，肌膚滲出的薄汗與香水交織出令人陶醉的芬芳，健二郎貪婪地嗅著他，粗重的呼吸聲宛如發情的野獸——戀人的香氣是最好的媚藥，兩腿間的分身再度蠢蠢欲動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        健二郎就這樣抱著隆二一起側躺到床上，還沒回過神的隆二露出疑惑的表情，但察覺到抵在臀部的硬挺後立刻知道接下來會發生什麼事。</p>
<p>        「咿呀……啊、啊啊……健醬的、好熱…」<br/>
「嗯……隆二……」</p>
<p>         抬起隆二的左腿將發燙的肉棒從背後進入他的小穴，出乎意料的濕潤與吸附感讓健二郎刻意放慢抽差速度，享受與愛人合而為一的滿足感。</p>
<p>        「裡面好濕……怎麼、你…已經有先準備了嗎…？」<br/>
「啊……嗚、嗚嗯…想說…健醬、回家的時候說不定就會……嗚！」</p>
<p>         回家的時候…？所以說當初買東西回來他其實就洗好等我偷襲了！？健二郎對自己的紳士哭笑不得，瞬間用力頂了一下作小小的抗議。<br/>
「哼、我看起來…有這麼飢渴…嗎？」<br/>
「明……嗯嗯、明……就有…」</p>
<p>        不服氣的隆二將健二郎頭拉過來狠狠吻了下去，仔細品嘗著戀人柔軟的唇瓣，吸食口中甜蜜的津液。健二郎伸出舌頭與隆二的互相纏繞，閉上眼感受著源源不絕的刺激與彼此的呼吸，顯然比自己想像的更渴求隆二的肉體，他知道分身變得更硬了。</p>
<p>         「哈啊……好棒、健醬的……嗯啊、啊…」發現埋藏於體內的火熱有變化的瞬間，計畫得逞般地笑了笑，配合戀人的頻率，光滑而結實的屁股磨蹭著健二郎的下身，催促他加速衝刺。</p>
<p>        決定順從慾望的健二郎將隆二大腿舉起，直到要貼近胸部，後穴被拉扯的更開了些，他的陰莖不斷貫穿著，碩大的龜頭直搗最敏感的那一點。隆二全身肌肉因興奮而鼓脹，纖細的長腿在空中擺盪，腳趾頭因快感反覆蜷縮與展開，交合的淫水聲與叫床聲不絕於耳。</p>
<p>       「隆二……可以、射在裡面吧？」<br/>
「想要、健醬…射得滿滿的…！啊啊——」</p>
<p>        兩人幾乎同時達到高潮，劇烈收縮的後庭咬著分身，內壁簇擁包覆上來，酥麻的電流感傳遍身體，差點讓健二郎喘不過氣，他緊緊抱住微微抽蓄的隆二，使勁抽插了幾下，將自己的精液深深注入了愛人體內，發出滿意的嘆息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        窗簾尚未透進一絲日光，床單上佈滿歡愛後留下的痕跡，隆二如嬰兒般蜷曲在健二郎懷中半夢半醒。看著隆二全身上下充斥著自己的氣味，健二郎心中湧起背德的成就感，他不急著洗去一身黏膩，想多與這樣的隆二溫存。</p>
<p>        「吶…隆醬，怎麼沒聽你提起要搬家的事？」<br/>
「欸～我沒跟你說過嗎？」<br/>
「沒有喔，你就這麼突然跑來吃吃睡睡也是挺厲害的。」<br/>
「對不起啦～」隆二手指在健二郎胸口上的痣畫圈，「現在的新家啊，從寢室看出去的景色非常美呢。」<br/>
「嘿～寢室啊……」<br/>
「討厭，健醬你現在在想色色的事吧？」<br/>
健二郎拍了下隆二屁股，再想下去真的不妙，「睡吧，下午還要排練呢。」將下巴靠在他鬆軟的頭髮蹭了蹭，緩緩閉上了眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        鬧鐘鈴聲響徹整個房間，頭髮翹得亂七八糟的健二郎在床上獨自醒來，隆二似乎下床一陣子了，撫過眼前床單已感覺不到餘溫。關掉鬧鈴後起身一陣腰酸背痛襲來，看來昨天果然有點太放縱了……但他完全不後悔，毋寧說不偶爾這樣瘋一下都要憋出病了。<br/>
忽然門外傳來乒乒乓乓的腳步聲，隨即房門被推開，「健醬吃飯囉——！」隆二端著午飯進來，帶著跟自己一樣的沐浴乳香味，喜孜孜地把碗塞到他手中，眼睛閃亮亮的盯著他看，彷彿期待主人誇獎的小狗狗。</p>
<p>        健二郎低頭一看——是熱騰騰的荷包蛋蓋飯。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>聽著純愛日劇主題曲燉出的一鍋肉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>